


Obrazek Dziesiąty

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock ma mieszkanie, współlokatora (a może nawet przyjaciela), prace, której chciał od dawna… a jednak czegoś mu brakuje.





	Obrazek Dziesiąty

Kurs przygotowawczy Johna do życia w społeczeństwie przebiegał z dużymi problemami. W dodatku Sherlock nigdy nie potrafił przewidzieć, co i kiedy stanie się problematyczne. Na przykład był przekonany, że John, lubiący miękkie i ciepłe tkaniny, ucieszy się z możliwości noszenia wierzchniego okrycia i grubych butów. A tu –niespodzianka!-okazało się, że John nie chce ich nosić.   
Kiedy natomiast Sherlock przewidywał problemy z chodzeniem po ulicach (dużo ludzi, hałasu i nieprzyjemnych zapachów ) to okazało się, że John inaczej, niż każde zwierzę, jakie można sobie wyobrazić, bardzo szybko nauczył się ignorować to, co nieważne i uważać na to, co istotne w imię zasad ruchu drogowego oraz chodnikowego savoir-vivre’u.  
Obojętność Johna na ludzi i inne, nieistotne rzeczy w jego otoczeniu zadziwiała Sherlocka bez końca i ciągle na nowo. Nie było bowiem wyuczona pozą, jak w jego przypadku. Nie, to było coś autentycznego i wynikającego z jego osobowości –czy tez czegokolwiek, co John miał w tym miejscu. A czego Sherlock nie potrafił ani pojąć ani nawet zbadać.   
A John wydawał się także i tym kompletnie nie zainteresowany i choć potrafił być z czegoś niezadowolonym (czemu dawał nieraz stanowczy wyraz) nie podlegał w gole takim uczuciom jak znużenie, strach, czy zwątpienie w cokolwiek.   
John nie próbował niczego od nikogo uzyskać, kiedy Sherlock nie miał czasu zadbać o jego podstawowe potrzeby, skarżył się, ale krótko i właściwie bez złości czy żalu skierowanych na winnego. Sherlock sam często udający - przed sobą i innymi- ze nie posiada żadnych niewygodnych uczuć zastanawiał się często, czy możliwe jest, żeby coś równie inteligentnego i łatwo uczącego się, jak John, mogło naprawdę ich nie mieć?  
Jeśli tak, to bardzo chciałby się z nim zamienić. Tyle tylko, że łatwo było zauważyć, że nie posiadał niczego na co John chciałbyś wymienić swoja obojętność. Na tym to właśnie polegało- John mógł być taki obojętny, bo niczego właściwie nie chciał. Nawet „ofiar”. Wymagało ich przedłużenie jego istnienia, ale Sherlock po pewnym czasie zauważył, że John był w dużym stopniu pozbawiony pragnienia przeżycia.   
Sherlockowi trudno było w to uwierzyć, nawet słysząc to wiele razy wprost, ale rzeczywiście- jedynym „pragnieniem” Johna było chronienie JEGO życia i spełnianie jego poleceń. To było coś tak niesamowitego i w jakiś sposób przyjemnego. Oczywiście to tez były emocje- czyli cos, co należało tylko do niego. John ich nie posiadał. To, co posiadał natomiast to preferowanie stanu, w którym Sherlock był cały, zdrowy i zadowolony z życia.   
Co samo w sobie było bardzo interesujące i w jakiś sposób wspaniałe- przynajmniej z bardzo osobistego punktu widzenia Sherlocka, który znowu obiecał sobie zrobić wszystko, by utrzymać go przy życiu i zatrzymać dla siebie za wszelka scenę, choćby to miało być bardzo trudne, a nawet niebezpieczne. 

***

Przez następne dni Sherlock pokazywał Johnowi kolejne rzeczy, które uważał za ważne, a John zapamiętywał, jak wyglądają i do czego mogą służyć. Nauczył go tez czytać i pisać, zachwycając się przy tym, jak szybko to szło.   
Gorzej było z oduczaniem- na przykład tego, żeby John nie jadł zbyt dużo na raz i nie próbował spać pod łóżkiem, ani włazić na noc do szafy, bo nadal mu się to zdarzało a Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu wcale się to nie podobało.   
Kupił mu nawet składane łóżko i wygodny materac, ale John twierdził, że nie czuje si na nim zbyt bezpiecznie i ze boi się spaść przez sen.  
Sherlock uznał to nawet za zasadna obawę i znalazł rozwiązanie- postawił jego łóżko między swoim a ścianą i od razu zademonstrował niemożność spadnięcia na podłogę z tej konstrukcji. John zmarszczył nos i skulił się obronnie, wzdychając głęboko, ale pod wiele przekazującym spojrzeniem Sherlocka, obiecał w końcu, że może wypróbuje nowe posłanie następnej nocy.  
Niestety, kiedy ta nadeszła, to właśnie Serock miał problemy z zaśnięciem, bo John ciągle się kręcił i mruczał przez sen, a sprężyny w jego łóżku skrzypiały przy każdym ruchu.   
Sherlock próbował zakrywać uszy kołdra, ale sen miał zawsze lekki toteż szybko się podał i wstał żeby poczytać jeszcze raz akt sprawy, które przyniósł mu tego dnia jakiś młody policjant, przysłany przez Lestrade.  
Rano, gdy John się obudził, tak zenie wyglądał na wyspanego, choć nie umiał powiedzieć, czemu tak jest. Mimo to, nie chciał się poddać tak szybko i uznać eksperyment za nieudany, toteż nasmarował sprężyny olejem i kupił sobie stopery do uszu i następnej nocy przynajmniej on się wyspał porządnie.   
Nagle dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów przestało być taką zawrotną sumą, która może wystarczyć na następne pół roku, kiedy za ich pomocą Sherlock zaczął rozbudowywać swoją sieć użytecznych kontaktów wśród ludzi bez dobrze płatnej pracy albo własnego kąta, ale na razie była to raczej tylko inwestycja, mająca zaprocentować w przyszłości. W tej chwili najpilniej potrzebował zaufanego lekarza, któremu mógłby powierzyć porządne przebadanie Johna - począwszy od przeswietlenia. A tego nie mogli mu załatwić tacy ludzie.  
Nie chciał iść do zwykłego szpitala, bo John nie miał żadnych dokumentów na potwierdzenie swojego istnienia, ani tym bardziej- prawa do pobytu w UK i Serock wolał go w tej sytuacji nie pokazywać nikomu, kto mógłby się tym zainteresować.  
Nie znał jeszcze nikogo, kto mógłby mu załatwić choćby miernej jakości dokumenty dla Johna, a do Mycrofta nie chciał się jeszcze zgłaszać, choć… zaczynał sobie zdawać sprawę, że w którymś momencie to zmoże się stać nieuniknione. Poza tym Mycroft prędzej czy później się jakoś dowie (raczej prędzej, niż później, o ile już nie wie) i będzie chciał przesłuchać jedynego dobrowolnego współlokatora jego dziwnego, młodszego brata. Sherlock miał nadzieje, że do tego czasu uda mu się jakoś… przygotować Johna do tego spotkania.   
Szkoda tylko, że sam nie miał pojęcia, JAKĄ przeszłość Johnowi wymyślić, żeby to utemperowało ciekawość jego brata, choć na krótki czas.   
Największym problemem było to, że nie chodziło o zmianę starej tożsamości na bardziej odpowiednia do jakiegoś celu, nie, ten przypadek był wyjątkowo ciężki: John nigdy nie istniał. Jedyne, co można było tu wymyślić to, że John pojawił się nagle zza granicy. Wyjście dobre, ale nie idealne, bo rodziło dwa poważne problemy: John mówił po angielsku jak Sherlock (co samo w sobie było trochę podejrzane, jako, że taka wymowa zupełnie nie pasowała do kogoś takiego, jak John, z niezdrowym- według Sherlocka- pociągiem do swetrów i porozciąganych spodni od dresu) a po drugie: jeszcze gorsze- UK była wyspa i naprawdę trudno było tu się przedostać, bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. A po przekroczeniu granicy przez Johna nie było nigdzie ani śladu. A gdyby nawet istniał (bo to można by załatwić za pomocą dużej ilości pieniędzy) to nadal nie dawałoby mu żadnych praw do przebywania tutaj. Był rok 2001, Sherlock miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i nie znał jeszcze nikogo, kto mógłby mu załatwić podróbki wszystkich potrzebnych pozwoleń i zaświadczeń. Co gorsza był prawie pewien, że jeśli weźmie się za ich kompletowanie, ktoś o tym doniesie Mycroftowi albo, co nawet gorsze, policji, a jemu bardzo zależało na dobrych kontaktach z nią, w tej delikatnej chwili gdy dopiero zaczynał z nimi współpracować.   
I to, z konieczności, bez wynagrodzenia, co z kolei, u szeregowych policjantów rodziło różne nieprzyjemnie brzmiące domysły.  
Sherlock zaczął się martwić, czy niedługo nie zabraknie im pieniędzy na życie.  
John nie widział najmniejszego problemu:  
\- To powiedz mi, żebym ci dał sto tysięcy.- stwierdził lekko, kiedy Sherlock zwierzył mu się ze swoich rozterek.- I żeby wszyscy policjanci cię lubili.  
\- Ale czy to nie będzie podejrzane? No i co z Mycroftem? Na razie nie widzi cię, kiedy tu przychodzi, ale jak się dowie, ile pieniędzy wydaję i ze z kimś mieszkam, to nawet jeśli nie może zobaczyć cię na własne oczy… poza tym pewnie skończy się na tym, że to jego będę musiał prosić o załatwienie ci dobrych dokumentów.  
John popatrzył na niego z wyraźną pobłażliwością i Sherlock się leciutko zaczerwienił, bo zrobiło mu się głupio, kiedy się domyślił o co chodzi.  
\- Mam ci powiedzieć, żebyś miał dokumenty i jakieś pochodzenie, tak?  
I tak właśnie, w ciągu jednego kwadransa sprawa nurtujaca Sherlocka przez ostatni tydzień została załatwiona- na jego biurku leżały dokumenty które według niego John potrzebował, jako „nowy” obywatel UK.  
Sherlock przeglądał je znacznie dłużej, niż kwadrans. Były- idealne. Wszystkie pieczątki i znaki wodne i papier- wszystko wyglądało świetnie, nawet w świetle lampy UV. Nawet ludzie Mycrofta mogliby mieć problemy z odróżnieniem ich od prawdziwych. Były wystawione na nazwisko Johna Watsona- i Sherlock zastanawiał się, skąd John je wytrzasnął. Sherlock musiał je gdzieś przechowywać w zakamarkach umysłu, na co dzień mu niedostępnych.   
Jedynym problemem jaki zauważał to to, że ON mógł o czymś nie wiedzieć, o jakimś pozwoleniu, zaświadczeniu, dokumencie, który był potrzebny. John mógłby go sprokurować, ale tylko wtedy, gdyby był blisko Sherlocka a Sherlock wiedział, jak wygląda to, o co ma go poprosić.  
No i jeszcze jedna sprawa: Sherlock miał w rękach potrzebne papiery, ale oprócz nich, nadal nie było żadnego śladu istnienia John w instytucjach, które powinny te ślady przechowywać. Sherlock nie pozostawało nic innego jak dowiedzieć się jakie dokumenty powinny być odnośnie John w różnych instytucjach i biurach i… kazać Johnowi uzupełnić te braki.

***

I tak mijały dni- na uzupełnianiu różnych braków- głownie w wykształceniu Johna i zacieśnianiu więzów współpracy między nimi dwoma… John uczył się coraz więcej i jak się zdawało-coraz szybciej i Sherlock codziennie musiał sobie przypominać, że choć ciągle go tak traktuje, to właściwie nie jest jakiś turysta z bardzo odległego, egzotycznego i opóźnionego technologicznie kraju, do którego niewiele dociera z zewnątrz, ale cos, co samo nawet nie zna swojej nazwy.  
Oczywiście Sherlock chciał tez pracować nad znalezieniem czegoś na temat pochodzenia Johna, bo wtedy mógłby dowiedzieć się przynajmniej niektórych rzeczy o nim, ale po poprzednich poszukiwaniach w bibliotekach wiedział już, ile książek z bzdurami musiałby przekopać, by znaleźć jakiś okruch prawdy. To było jak szukanie złota za pomocą prymitywnych sit i płynącej wody, tyle, że w miejscu, w którym nikt nigdy nie potwierdził jego obecności, za to było pełno miki (podobnej do złota ale bezwartościowej).   
Nie miał na to teraz czasu.  
Oczywiście mógł zaangażować w to Johna, ale obiecał sobie nie prosić go już o nic, czego naprawdę nie potrzebuje.  
I tylko w bardzo rzadkich momentach wielkiego zmęczenia, albo gdy budził siew środku nocy, bo John zbyt gwałtownie przewrócił się z boku na bok, albo dotknął go przez sen. Tylko wtedy myślał, że tak naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć czym jest John, bo… trochę się boi tej prawdy?  
To co stworzyło Johna- o ile został stworzony, a nie tylko przeniesiony skądś (skąd? z innego wszechświata?) nie mieściło się w racjonalnym, naukowym spojrzeniu na świat, jakie Sherlock wybrał dawno temu. Czasem nawet tego żałował, bo gdyby był religijny, niezależnie od tego jaka religie by wyznawał, to łatwiej by mu było zaakceptować to, że John jest bytem nadnaturalnym i może nawet by go to nie konfundowało. Ale tego nie dało się odwrócić- nie mógł zacząć wierzyć, bo tak chciał.   
Poza tym- jak uświadomił mu to któregoś dnia dokument, który oglądał z Johnem (oczywiście, żeby powiększać jego wiedzę, a nie dlatego, że mu się nudziło, bo nie miał żadnego ciekawego śledztwa)- gdyby Sherlock był religijny- musiałby uznać John za jeden z bytów stojących po stronie Zła- jakby go nie definiować- z powodu sposobu, w jaki John pojawił się w domu ciotki Sherlocka. Sam John przyznał, że w rytuale zginał człowiek (dziecko zabite przez lokatora i dalekiego krewnego właścicielki domu) a powinien był zginać jeszcze jeden, żeby zakończyć rytuał. Według programu z TV, w ten sposób (zabijając rytualnie ludzi) przywoływało się złe demony i diabły, czy jak tam je w danej religii nazywano. Kiedy Sherlock to zrozumiał, już tylko krok dzielił go od wyciagnięcia jedynego pasującego wniosku- John był tym złym i gdyby Sherlock w to wierzył - w całą tę walkę nadnaturalnego Zła i Dobra, musiałby zakończyć znajomość z Johnem, może nawet właściwie na pewno- zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by jakoś zakończyć istnienie Johna w tym wszechświecie. Dla dobra ludzkości, oczywiście. Później, prawdopodobnie, musiałby jakoś odpokutować za korzystanie z „usług” Złej Istoty, ponieważ wszystko, co jej zawdzięczał byłoby skażone jej Złem. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że brak wiedzy na temat moralności i kompletna obojętność John wobec zabijania ludzi… nie przemawiał przeciwko tezie jakoby mógł być czymś Złym. A choć Sherlock nie był religijny i nie wierzył w obowiązek zwalczania Zła (w nadnaturalnej postaci), to musiał przygnać, że lekko go to wszystko niepokoi. Najbardziej dlatego, że nie chciał tracić Johna. Nie chciał nawet ROZWAŻAĆ, czy nie powinien Johna przynajmniej wyrzucić z mieszkania, jeśli nie całego życia.   
I dlatego choć chciałby wiedzieć co nie coś o pochodzeniu Johna z ciekawości ale głownie po to, by wiedzieć, jak prawidłowo się nim zajmować, na co dzień, to jednak… nie chciał już tego tak mocno, jak kiedyś, gdy nie miał pojęcia co może odkryć w jego przeszłości. Co samo w sobie nie pasowało do jego osobowości- nigdy by nie przypuścił, że będzie wolał czegoś nie wiedzieć, niż wiedzieć.   
W końcu rozwiązał swój dylemat w najprostszy ale i satysfakcjonujący go sposób- i zapytał Johna wprost:   
\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć kim, albo czym jesteś? I gdzie byłeś przed tym, jak się pojawiłeś w domu mojej ciotki?- powiedział z lekkim niepokojem, choć nie wiedział jak chce usłyszeć (a może właśnie dlatego?). ale jaka by ona nie była, przewidywał, że będzie musiał ją uwzględnić w swoich planach.   
Jo jadł właśnie stek, starając się nie zjadać przy tym warzyw, które tez znalazły się na jego talerzu dzięki uporowi Sherlocka, który starał się przemycić do jego wykształcenia znajomość podstawowych zasad zdrowego odżywiania się, pod hasłem: „nie możesz jeść tylko tego, co chcesz, bo ludzkie ciało, które masz teraz, potrzebuje tez witamin i mikroelementów, a choć raczej nie utyjesz, to nie wiemy, czy nie dotyczą cię teraz ludzkie choroby cywilizacyjne.”  
Jo nie do końca wierzył w zdrowe odżywianie, ale chyba, z przyzwyczajania do posłuszeństwa, starał się raczej znajdować jakiś kompromis, miedzy zaleceniami Sherlocka a własnymi upodobaniami, niż otwarcie mu się sprzeciwić.   
John odpowiedział na pytanie Sherlocka po krótkim zastanowieniu:  
\- Mnie to nie interesuje. Chyba tylko ty chcesz wiedzieć różne rzeczy. Ja… jestem zadowolony z tego, co jest i nie zastanawiam się, co było ani co może być w przyszłości.   
\- No tak, zapomniałem, że nic cię nie interesuje.- Sherlock zwiesił głowę. Zamiast ulgi, którą powinien był czuć, czuł raczej zaskakujące rozczarowanie.  
John wzruszył ramionami i Sherlock przewrócił oczami . miał tego gestu tak samo dosyć jak słów: „nie wiem”-właściwie jak się zastanowić, to wzruszeniem ramion było cielesnym ekwiwalentem tych słów. Sherlock chciałby mu ich obu zabronić, ale to byłoby okrutne, nie mówiąc o tym, że bezcelowe- John bez trudu wymyśliłby inne sposoby na wyrażenie swojej obojętności, wobec tego, co było tak ważne dla Sherlocka (i powinno być ważne także dla niego).  
\- To mnie zawsze zaskakuje. Jak możesz być tak inteligentny i nie mieć w sobie ani odrobiny ciekawości?  
John był zdziwiony tą reakcja.  
\- Nie czuje tez złości, żalu, smutku, zazdrości i tych wszystkich uczuć, o których tyle wszędzie czytam. Części z tego nawet za dobrze nie rozumiem..- powiedział poważnie i Sherlock nie czuł już irytacji.- To nie twoje wina. Nie jesteś człowiekiem. Nie jesteś nawet zwierzęciem. Widocznie… tacy, jak ty nie czują zbyt wielu emocji.   
\- Jeśli jakieś czuje to musiałem jakoś je przejąć od ciebie.  
\- Emocje to nie zarazki, nie da się ich złapać jak grypy…  
\- Ale nawet zwykli ludzie musza się ich nauczyć- tak czytałem w jednej książce.- stwierdził John, próbując zrozumieć.  
\- Jak je wyrażać i rozpoznawać i nazywać… to tak- dzieci uczą się ich od dorosłych, na ogół rodziców. Ale podstawowe uczucia są wrodzone.- zapewnił go z przekonaniem sh.- Albo coś źle zrozumiałem…- mruknął po chwili.- Nie jestem dobry z psychologii. Mógłbyś być trochę bardziej ludzki..- wymamrotał pod nosem.  
\- Czy to twoje oficjalne polecenie?-zapytał jo, prostując się.  
\- Nie wiem.- Sherlock aż się skrzywił mówiąc to. Tak, nie lubił tego słuchać, ale w niektórych sytuacjach nie dało się powiedzieć tego inaczej.- A ty? Chcesz być bardziej ludzki?- parę sekund tylko trwało, zanim się zreflektował.- Wiem, wiem, mój błąd. Ty nic nie chcesz, tobie jest wszystko jedno…- westchnął.- Musze to przemyśleć, przespać się z tym. Gdybyś był bardziej ludzki, chyba przestałbyś być taki interesujący…  
I rzeczywiście-sh myślał o tym bardzo długo. Tak długo, że właściwie można to było uznać za odwlekanie podjęcia decyzji, albo wręcz rezygnacje.  
W końcu wymyślił kompromis z własna ciekawością .  
\- Poproszę cię o to, kiedy bardziej będzie mnie irytowało, niż ciekawiło to, jaki jesteś.  
John oczywiście tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mnie to pasuje.- dziwnie to zabrzmiało.   
\- Skąd to wziąłeś?  
\- Co?  
\- To co powiedziałeś: Mnie to pasuje.  
\- w Telewizji ktoś tak powiedział. Każesz mi oglądać, a ja zapamiętuję wszystko.  
\- Ale chyba wiem, coś co może cię zainteresować-powiedział po chwili.- Jeśli zorbie się bardziej ludzki, to mogę stracić możliwość spełniania twoich życzeń. A to oznacza, że kiedy ci się to znudzi i zechcesz wrócić do poprzedniego stanu, to już nie będzie można.- powiedział to spokojnie ale Sherlock poczuł się poruszony wystarczająco mocno, by to starczyło za ich dwóch.   
\- Skąd to wiesz? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?  
Jo popatrzył na niego nieporuszony.  
\- Nie wiem tego na pewno. A nie mówiłem, bo do tej pory nie było potrzeby, nie chciałeś robić ze mnie człowieka, bezpośrednio wydają cmi polecenie. Próbowałeś mnie uczłowieczyć za pomocą przykładu i nauki. To nie zmieniło mojej istoty, czymkolwiek by ona nie była. Ale, jak słusznie zauważyłeś, nie można uczłowieczyć skutecznie czegoś, co nie jest człowiekiem.   
Sherlock musiał uznać, że brzmi to bardzo racjonalnie. I zaskakująco mądrze jak na kogoś, kto wie o sobie tak mało, jak John.  
\- A zatem mam dodatkowy powód, by nie prosić cię o to zbyt pospiesznie.- zastanowił się.- Właściwie… to zawsze było dość ryzykowne. Jako dziecko nie rozumiałem, oczywiście, ale teraz czas to zmienić. Nie mam już żadnej wymówki.-przymknął oczy i sięgnął po jabłko, które John odłożył na bok (owoców nie lubił jeszcze bardziej, niż warzyw).   
John tymczasem skończył jeść posiłek i zaczął po sobie sprzątać, bez odpowiedzi. Ostatnio robił to coraz częściej. Pamiętał wszystko, z czym się spotykał, ale stopniowo robienie niektórych rzeczy przychodziło mu łatwiej, niż innych- Sherlock obserwował to z zainteresowaniem bo było to kolejne oznaki wykluwającej się osobowości a on był ciekaw do czego to doprowadzi.  
Do rzeczy, które John robił chętniej niż inne dochodziły kolejne i to dawało Sherlock nadziej, że może, wkrótce, dołączy do nich wychodzenie z domu, bo nie mógł się doczekać aż zabierze John ze sobą na miejsce zbrodni i przedstawi go Lestradowi, jako swojego asystenta (przyjacielem nie mógł go nazwać, bo to nie zabrzmiałoby wystarczająco profesjonalnie).   
Po kilku dniach od tej rozmowy Sherlock zaproponował wreszcie John do lekarza i przejrzał potem wszystkie badania John bardziej wnikliwie niż jakiekolwiek swoje wyniki, próbując wyczytać z nich jakąś nieprawidłowość.  
Wszystkie badania wyszły jednak normalnie, tak, jakby John był (przynajmniej fizycznie) zupełnie zwykłym, przeciętnym człowiekiem. W papierach miał wpisane 38 lat i nikt tego nie zakwestionował, ani nie był zdziwiony jego zbyt dobrymi lub kiepskimi wynikami, a zatem jego ciało wydawało się mieć mniej więcej tyle lat.  
Tutaj tez nie znalazł swoich odpowiedzi.  
Z drugiej strony- brak widocznych różnic nie był wcale taki zły- jeśli John wyglądał dokładnie jak człowiek i miał dokumenty na potwierdzenie, że nim jest… Sherlock nie musiał się już o niego martwic-ze ktoś go uzna za cos, a nie kogoś i gdzieś wywiezie i zamknie. To go przerażało najbardziej- bo wydawało się najgorszą opcją, z której mógłby nie móc go wyciągnąć, nawet przy pomocy brata. Nie mówiąc o tym, ze to on, przede wszystkim mógłby go kazać zamknąć w jakim laboratorium.   
Niestety, były tez inne problemy, którymi trzeba było się pilnie zająć. Na przykład, mieszkanie- nie mogli mieszkać w tym małym i co ważniejsze, jednopokojowym mieszkaniu, Sherlock musiał znaleźć coś większego. Zaczął się szybko za czymś rozglądać, ale ceny mieszkań w Londynie były tak wysokie, że odłożył te poszukiwania na czas gdy będzie cokolwiek zarabiał na swojej pracy detektywa.  
Nie chciał prosić już więcej o pieniądze ani Mycrofta ani Johna i wciąż miał nadzieje, że uda mu się tego uniknąć, kiedy wytłumaczył cała sytuacje Johnowi, ten zapewnił go, że nie przeszkadza mu spanie na skrzypiącym łóżku, dostawionym do łóżka Sherlocka, skoro się już do niego trochę przyzwyczaił i wcale nie przeszkadza mu, że nie ma własnego pokoju, bo nie lubi zmian (nie mówiąc o tym, że najszczęśliwszy by był, gdyby Sherlock zmienił swoje łózko na nieco wyższe i pozwolił mu pod nim sypiać- ale na ten wariant Sherlock nadal nie chciał przystać). Sherlock odetchnął wtedy z ulga, ale wiedział, że długo nie zdoła tego ukryć przed bratem a wtedy padną pytania, na które nie będzie chciał odpowiadać. Nie mówiąc o tym, że dwa połączone łóżka sugerowały rzeczy, o których nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać ze starszym bratem (ani rodzicami). Gdyby zaś John miał swoja sypialnie, łatwiej byłoby nazywać Johna tylko współlokatorem i wszyscy by to rozumieli jak należy. Poza tym Sherlock chciał zacząć przyjmować u siebie klientów prywatnych (którzy by mu płacili) a na razie nie miał gdzie tego robić. Oczywiście, mógł się z nimi spotykać na mieście, ale to nie wzbudzało zaufania, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie wszyscy klienci mieli na tyle odwagi, by nie przeszkadzało im, że opowiadają o swoich najbardziej osobistych tragediach (lub wstydliwych sytuacjach) przy obcych ludziach, siedzących przy stolikach obok.  
Kiedy opowiedział o tym problemie Johnowi, ten się trochę zmartwił, ale powiedział, że może powiększyć obecne lokum albo dać Sherlockowi jakieś większe, które będzie należało do niego. Sherlock nawet myślał o tym przez chwile ale potem przypomniał sobie o Mycrofcie i zapytał raczej bezradnie:  
\- A umiesz tak zrobić, żeby Mycroft nie doszukiwał się w tym jakiegoś szwindla?  
John spojrzał na niego spojrzał znacząco i Sherlock uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- To niech to będzie jakiś zapis- testament albo coś podobnego. I niech ten dom będzie stał blisko stacji metra. Reszta w sumie jest mi obojętną.  
I tak trafili na Baker Street, do budynku, którego większość należała wtedy do pana Mortimera Hudsona który miał zamiar otworzyć na dole Speedy’s.  
Oczywiście tak niesamowity zbieg okoliczności (śmierć właściciela mieszkania 221 a, który nie mając żadnych spadkobierców zdążył go wcześniej zapisać Sherlockowi) bardzo zaintrygował rodziców i brata Sherlocka, ale John spisał się wzorowo i nawet Mycroft nie znalazł w tym ostatecznie nic podejrzanego.  
Jego spotkanie z Johnem, gdy do niego w końcu doszło, przebiegło w napiętej atmosferze, ale ponieważ był przy nim Sherlock (Mycroft wpadł do niego kiedy tylko dowiedziała się o zmianie adresu) Mycroft nie nabrał DUZYCH podejrzeń, że coś z Johnem jest nie tak. Sherlock postanowił zrobić wszystko, by tak pozostało jak najdłużej.  
John był coraz bardziej przydatny a co dzień jako lubił sprzątać i przygotowywać jedzenie, nie robił problemów z chodzeniem do sklepu ale nie nudziło go także bezczynne siedzenie w sowim pokoju, który urządził tak, żeby jak najbardziej przypominał schowek pod łóżkiem. Ale bardzo pilnował by w nim czysto- do tego stopnia, że nie wnosił tam jedzenia.   
Sherlock nadal czekał na kolejny etap, krok w stronę tego, żeby John stał się pełnoprawnym asystentem i zaczął z nim chodzić rozwiązywać sprawy kryminalne. Miał nadzieje ze stanie się to wkrótce i bez jego bezpośredniej ingerencji. Chciał, żeby John naprawdę chciał mu pomagać, po to, by robił to dla własnej przyjemności a nie tylko towarzyszył mu by go chronić przed czyimś atakiem. Ale John jeszcze trochę brakowało do tego etapu, choć zawsze lubił słuchać, jak Sherlock opowiadał mu o swoim dniu pełnym wrażeń, ale zwłaszcza wtedy gdy chodziło o jakieś intrygujące śledztwo.   
A Sherlock nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czasów, gdy czułby się bardziej szczęśliwy, bez udziału żadnych używek. I chciał żeby tak pozostało jak najdłużej. Nawet, gdyby musiał w tym celu zniżyć się do proszenia o pomoc Mycrofta albo swoich rodziców. 

***

Był późny, marcowy wieczór i Sherlock śledził podejrzanego człowieka, którego uznał za podejrzanego w sprawie kradzieży. Śledztwo nie było ciekawe, ale i tak przyjął zlecenie bo chciał trochę zarobić, pieniądze od Johna już się prawie skończyły.  
Przed chwilą jeszcze szedł za podejrzanym i próbował nie dać mu się zauważyć, ale właśnie przed chwilą tamten zauważył, że jest śledzony i zaczął uciekać, nie zwracając uwagi na innych przechodniów, ani samochody.  
Sherlock nie miał zamiaru się poddać, wiec także zaczął biec, ale tamten miał nad nim dużą przewagę i całkiem nieźle sobie radził, lawirując między ludźmi i Sherlock musiał przyznać, że jest w tym lepszy, niż mógł się spodziewać.   
Mimo to biegł dalej, bo nadal nie znał nazwiska podejrzanego i gdyby go teraz zgubił, mógłby już nie mieć drugiej szansy. Tamten skręcił w mniej zatłoczona uliczkę, a potem znowu… i nagle zostali sami – oddzieleni tylko kilkuset metrami pustej ulicy i kilkoma śmietnikami, które Sherlock ominął zgrabnie, ale nie dosyć szybko. Tamten wypadł na jezdnie i przemknął jak akrobata miedzy samochodami a goniący go detektyw lekkomyślnie pobiegł za nim. Tyle, że on już nie był taki zgrabny i nie udało mu się uniknąć wszystkich samochodów. Jeden lekko go popchnął i wytrącił z równowagi. Tylko odrobine, ale to wystarczyło, żeby stracił podejrzanego z oczu. Na czas krótszy, niż pół minuty, ale to z kolei wystarczyło, by tamten zniknął, jakby dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemie.   
Mimo to detektyw się nie poddawał i próbował znaleźć jego ślady, ale tamten nie zostawił ich wystarczająco dużo, by mu się to udało- nie było żadnego potraconego wózka, przewróconego kosza na śmieci…  
Sherlock klął jeszcze długo potem klął i był tak wściekły, że w końcu poprosił Johna o pomoc w namierzeniu podejrzanego, chociaż zwykle uważał, że to jest oszukiwanie i to bezsensowne, bo odbiera mu cała zabawę z rozwiazywania zagadki. Chociaż czasem aż go korciło, żeby zapytać Johna przynajmniej o to, czy jest chociaż blisko rozwiązania.   
Potem, gdy Sherlock zainkasował już pieniądze za wykonaną usługę, poczuł się z tym tak kiepsko, że przypłacił to kilkudniowym atakiem obrażenia na cały świat. John okazał się wtedy tak wyrozumiały, że znowu udało mu się zaskoczyć Sherlocka. Nie proszony przygotował mu posiłki i donosił kolejne herbaty, zapędzał pod prysznic a nawet objął go kilka razy, gdy Sherlock czuł się wyjątkowo zgnębiony swoją bezużytecznością.  
To było bardzo dziwne i Sherlock musiał zapytać;  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?  
\- Żeby cię pocieszyć. Ludzie tak robią. Widziałem w TV. Kiedy ktoś jest smutny albo coś go boli. Kiedy ktoś wygląda tak jak ty, to się go przytula.  
Sherlock odruchowo odwzajemnił uścisk a jego usta znalazły się nagle na wysokości ucha Johna. Natychmiast poczuł się niezręcznie i chciał się odsunąć, jak nakazywała mu intuicja, ale John go trzymał zadziwiająco mocno. A potem odsunął się sam i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy pocałował Sherlocka w policzek.  
Zaskoczony Sherlock szarpnął się w tył, a potem opanował zaskoczenie i odepchnął Johna z całej siły:  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
John wzruszył się ramionami a jego twarz (która Sherlock przeszukiwał w nadziei na znalezienie jakichś wskazówek) znów wyrażała to, co zwykle: obojętność i dystans- udawane albo i nie-tego już Serock nie umiał odczytać.  
Sapnął z uraza i podążył za impulsem, który nakazywał mu odsunąć się jak najdalej od źródła kłopotów. W tym mieszkaniu nie było to daleko.  
W kuchni zaczął przekładać rudne zlewki z miejsca na miejsce a jego myśli galopowały i nie potrafił uznać, co jest w tym całej sytuacji najgorsze i co najbardziej wytraca go z równowagi- to, co zrobił John czy to, jak bardzo był obojętny później.   
Wieczorem już wiedział, co go tak wyprowadziło z równowagi ale wcale go to nie podniosło na duchu.  
Właściwie ten pocałunek sam w sobie, choć zaskakujący, był przyjemny, ale Sherlock nie wiedział, czy John nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że uznał, że powinien. Sherlock przypomniał sobie Victora, a to było bardzo, bardzo przykre wspomnienie i nie miał zamiaru drugi raz przechodzić przez coś takiego. Nie zastanawiał się do tej pory, czym jest to, co ewidentnie czuje do Johna, ale myśl, że on mógłby go całować tylko dlatego, że uznał to za część opieki w sytuacji kryzysu psychicznego była… bardzo niemiła. Nie wiedział właściwie czemu, ale poczuł przemożną potrzebę zrobienia czegoś z tym wszystkim. Sherlock przetrawiał ten problem przez następne kilkanaście godzin. Próbował znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, czy John zrobił to dlatego, że go lubi, czy dlatego, że próbę polepszenia jego samopoczucia uznawał za swój obowiązek, aż w końcu zrozumiał, że John od dawna wybiera już sam, czego chce się nauczyć z otaczającego go świata i że powinien dać mu wreszcie szanse pełniejszego rozwoju.   
Poza tym, jeśli John pozostanie tym, czym jest –Sherlock nigdy się nie dowie, czy jest z nim, bo tego chce, czy tylko dlatego ze musi być przy nim, bo tak go zaprogramowano. Oczywiście to było duże ryzyko. Tym, że John już nigdy nie będzie mógł spełnić jego życzenia, albo nawet tym, że odejdzie, bo uzna, że Sherlock nie jest wystarczająco interesującym towarzystwem i będzie chciał poznać resztę świata oraz jakichś innych ludzi. I o ile z pierwszym przypadkiem mógł się pogodzić (bo od jakiegoś czasu przygotowywał się psychicznie, że tak może się stać ) to ten drugi… wywoływał w nim bardzo nieprzyjemne reakcje emocjonalne, które mu się bardzo nie podobały.   
Nie mógł nawet zapytać Johna co ten zrobi, kiedy stanie się człowiekiem w stu procentach, bo nawet sam John tego nie mógł wiedzieć, (ani, tym bardziej, obiecać, że czegoś nie zrobi albo coś zrobi). Bo przecież obecny John miał się stać KIMŚ innym i to nie w takim znaczeniu, jakie zwykle nadawało się tym słowom, ale dużo bardziej dosłownym. Obawy Sherlocka były zatem uzasadnione.  
A mimo to… nie chciał już tego ciągnąć, w takiej postaci, w jakiej było.   
Dlatego, któregoś spokojniejszego dnia, gdy czuł się w porządku, ale nie miał nic specjalnego ciekawego do zrobienia, poprosił więc Johna po raz ostatni:  
\- Chce żebyś zamienił się w człowieka. Bądź sobą, najlepiej takim, jakim jesteś, ale bądź człowiekiem…  
Skrzywił się, słysząc własne słowa, bo brzmiało to najmniej głupio, ale ponieważ nie wiedział, jak ma lepiej sformułować swoją prośbę, zamknął się po prostu, czekając na ewentualne pytania Johna.  
John jak zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko, ale także nie wydawał się być szczególnie zainteresowany tematem, tak jakby ta przemiana nie była niczym ważnym w jego życiu.  
Dla niego ta chwila nie była w żadnym razie doniosła, ale widząc w jakim stanie jest Sherlock (którego twarz wyrażała o wiele więcej, niż myślał, że wyraża ), wolał się upewnić:  
\- Na pewno tego chcesz? Taka jest twoja decyzja? Tego już się nie da odwrócić.   
\- Tak…- a jednak głos mu lekko drżał, a w ustach nagle wyschło. Zrobił więc to, co robił zawsze w takich sytuacjach i zirytował się:- Nie ma potrzeby przeciągać tego głupimi pytaniami!- warknął i zaraz tego pożałował, ale ponieważ przepraszanie zdecydowanie nie było w jego stylu, jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował i umilkł, trochę zawstydzony.  
John poprawił się na krześle i zmrużył na chwile oczy.  
\- Już.- stwierdził po chwili, bez wyrazu.  
Sherlock natomiast otworzył swoje szerzej, zdziwiony:  
\- Już? To znaczy?..- zamachał rękami.  
\- Że już jestem człowiekiem. Całkowicie zwyczajnym.  
Sherlock zareagował na to niewyraźnym mruknięciem:  
\- Na pewno nie takim zwyczajnym…- a potem zaczął go oczywiście wypytywać o to, jak się teraz czuje i domagać szczegółowego sprawozdania z samego procesu, z którego on sam nie zarejestrował nic.   
Niestety John nie miał nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.  
\- Daj mi spokój . nie wiem, jak to się stało i nie czuje się szczególnie inaczej…może byśmy coś zjedli?- zaproponował z nieco nieszczerym uśmiechem i Sherlocka prawie zatchnęło z oburzenia na tak ewidentną próbę zmiany tematu.   
\- W tej chwili? Teraz?! Jedzenie..?-poderwał się z krzesła, na którym siedział i zaczął krążyć dookoła Johna.- Naprawdę chcesz teraz jeść? To…  
\- Właściwie to mógłbym coś zjeść...- mruknął John kompletnie niewzruszony tym pokazem dramatyzmu.  
\- Czy ty ZAWSZE jesteś głodny?!- wypalił wiec Sherlock, doprowadzony do ostateczności, zatrzymując się w miejscu, które akurat wypadło obok krzesła, na którym siedział John.- jak można być takim...- zabrakło mu nagle słów, bo o cokolwiek chciał zapytać, przestało mieć znaczenie w obliczu ważniejszej kwestii.   
\- A jak się teraz czujesz? Oprócz tego, że mógłbyś coś zjeść?..- ostatnie słowa dodał wręcz jadowitym tonem, ale i tak nie do końca udało mu się pozbyć niepokoju w głosie:- Nie czujesz się jakoś inaczej? Nie chcesz gdzieś pójść, albo czegoś zrobić? Czegoś innego, niż zwykle?  
John uniósł brwi i przekrzywił głowę na bok, jak szczeniaczek z tych filmów, których wiele ostatnio obejrzał na You Tubie.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym gdzieś wychodzić?  
Sherlock nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. I wcale nie czuł ulgi. Oczywiście to dobrze, że John zdawał się być taki sam, ale nic nie było jeszcze przesądzone.  
\- Spróbujesz spełnić jakieś moje życzenie?- skierował rozmowę (a raczej swoje myśli) na mniej niepokojący aspekt przemiany Johna.  
\- Mogę spróbować… poproś o cos.- powiedział John, ewidentnie zaciekawiony, co tez się może wydarzyć. Sherlock patrzył na niego jak głodny wilk na kulawe jagnię tuz przed rzuceniem mu się do gardła.  
\- Chcę…- zawahał się. - Chcę żebyś mi dał więcej pieniędzy. Dokładniej… tysiąc funtów. W używanych banknotach.  
John zapatrzył się w przeciwległa ścianę, a Sherlock wbił spojrzenie w stół, na którym powinny były się pojawić banknoty. Choć upływały jednak kolejne sekundy (które wydawały się dłuższe, niż powinny), nic się na nim nie pojawiało. Czekali jeszcze chwile, ale ponieważ zwykle życzenia Sherlocka materializowały się natychmiast, sytuacja była raczej jasna.   
\- No więc…- Sherlock znowu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie chcąc prowokować nieporozumień, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby John czuł się przywiązany do swojej zdolności albo myślał, że ona go określa.  
John jednak nie wyglądał na smutnego, czy zaniepokojonego.  
\- Tak, jak mówiłem. Nie mogę już spełniać życzeń. To trochę niefortunne, z powodu pieniędzy…- dodał, dla porządku, na koniec.  
Sherlock od razu się żachnął:  
\- Nie martw się pieniędzmi. Pieniądze da się zarobić… naprawdę czujesz się tak samo, jak przedtem?  
John wykrzywił usta:  
\- Nie czuję żadnej różnicy. A jak wyglądam? – spojrzał na Sherlocka, który przez cały ten czas nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
\- Zupełnie tak samo, jak przedtem. Czyli..- nadal nie był pewny, co może powiedzieć, żeby nie urazić tego nowego Johna.- Na ewentualne skutki uboczne trzeba będzie poczekać…-dokończył po chwili, ostrożnie. Dawno tak się nie przejmował cudzym samopoczuciem emocjonalnym. Właściwie od kilku lat interesowało go tylko jedno samopoczucie –Johna. 

***

Przez następne dni Sherlock czujnie obserwował Johna i kiedy nie musiał, nie oddalał się od niego zbyt daleko, ale nic, w zachowaniu i wyglądzie współlokatora nie wydawało się inne, niż zazwyczaj.  
W końcu, pełen obaw, zadał najważniejsze dla niego pytanie:  
-Nie chcesz odejść? Wyjechać? Zwiedzić świat, zobaczyć miejsca które spodobały ci się w TV?- serce biło mu w tej chwili bardzo szybko, a dłonie zaciśnięte w kieszeniach, pociły się, jakby był bardzo zdenerwowany. A przecież nie miał powody, bo już zdecydował, że jeżeli John zadecyduje się odejść, to on sobie z tym poradzi.   
Zajmie się wtedy śledztwami i jeśli będzie brał te, o których pisali mu ludzie przez internet, będzie miał tyle pracy, że bez problemu wypełni nią całe dni ( a jeśli będzie trzeba- także noce). Ale i tak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy John odpowiedział bez wahania(za to ze zdziwieniem):  
\- Po co miałbym gdzieś wyjeżdżać? Nie chce nigdzie jechać! Chce mieszkać z tobą. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie ci przypominał o jedzeniu i porządkował mieszkanie. I dbał o to, żebyś nie zginął. Jakbym wyjechał, to musiałbym cię zabrać ze sobą.   
\- Taaak?..-spytał cicho Serock, udając(kiepsko) brak zainteresowania, podczas gdy jego ciało rozluźniało się wyraźnie, a serce zwalniało swój rytm. Ale nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, jak postrzegał go John. - Nie potrzebuje twojej opieki. Nie jesteś moim bodyguardem, ani… niańką.  
John spojrzał na niego uważnie:  
\- To czym jestem?  
\- Moim przyjacielem.- Sherlock odpowiedział dumnie podnosząc brodę, żeby nikt nie mógł odczytać, jak niepewnie się czuje, mówiąc to na głos. Oczywiście ze mówił to Johnowi wiele razy, kiedy ten był jeszcze jego ulubionym zwierzątkiem. Ale teraz, gdy tak przed nim siedział, wyglądając tak bardzo po ludzku nagle zrobiła się z tego całkiem poważna deklaracja.  
Możliwe, że John tego jednak nie rozumiał, był wszakże człowiekiem od kilku dni i dużo musiał jeszcze nadrobić. Sherlock miał nadzieję, że John uznał te jego deklaracje za coś normalnego i po prostu przyjął do wiadomości. John jednak znów go zaskoczył, mówiąc z wyraźna ulgą:  
\- Cieszę się. Najlepszy przyjaciel to ktoś kto jest bardzo ważny, kogo się nie zostawia, kiedy… coś się dzieje. Kiedy już nie jest potrzebny… widziałem to w TV.- zastrzegł znowu.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Że nie karzesz mi iść gdzie indziej, dlatego, ze nie mogę już realizować twoich życzeń.- powiedział z jakąś niepewnością i nagle Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda z jego strony.  
\- Myślisz, że bym cię wyrzucił, bo nie możesz już spełniać życzeń?.. przecież sam chciałem, żebyś był człowiekiem.  
John wzruszył ramionami, ale wyraźnie było widać, że jest nieco przygnębiony.   
\- To byłoby wysoce nielogiczne. Nie zrobiłbym tego.  
\- Na pewno?- zapytał John, a w jego oczach było coś, co poruszyło Sherlocka bardzo mocno.  
\- Oczywiście! Nie jesteś moja niańką, ale potrzebuje cię do…innych rzeczy.- dokończył, z wahaniem.- Ale gdybyś nawet nie był, to nie wyobrażam sobie… Wolę… mieszkać z tobą, niż sam. –szukał argumentów, które nie brzmiałaby od razu, jakby był jakoś emocjonalnie uzależniony od fizycznej obecności Johna, ale niestety-nic dobrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy i we własnych uszach brzmiał jak jąkający się nastolatek, co napawało go zażenowaniem. Co sobie John o nim pomyśli? Wyprostował się odruchowo na cała wysokość, bo to zawsze dodawało mu pewności siebie-przynajmniej w oczach innych ludzi i nakazał sobie spokój, mówiąc prawie z wyrzutem:  
\- Przyzwyczaiłem się, po prostu, do ciebie.  
I znowu wyszło nie tak, jak zamierzał, bo zabrzmiało to tak, jakby był o coś zły i wyzywał się na Bogu ducha winnemu Johnie, a nie był powściągliwym acz znającym swą wartość, rozwijającym własny biznes, geniuszem.  
Ponieważ jednak nie był w stanie na poczekaniu wymyślić, jak o tym przekonać Johna… podkulił ogon pod siebie i zmienił temat. 

***

Mimo wszelkich wysiłków, Sherlock nie potrafił na długo przestać martwić się odejściem Johna, a gdy zaczął o tym myśleć na powrót, było tylko coraz gorzej (bo coraz lepiej i szybciej szło mu wynajdowanie powodów, dla których John mógłby chcieć go odpuścić).   
W końcu zrozumiał, że to w gruncie rzeczy jest proste-musi przestać się tylko „martwić” a za to przejąć inicjatywę i wywołać w Johnie odpowiednio silne emocje pozytywne (co najmniej przywiązanie), które zapewnią jego powrót, gdyby nawet zdecydował się gdzieś wyjechać. Później zrozumiał także, że gdyby mógł wywołać w Johnie miłość… byłby bezpieczny- John wybierałby jego towarzystwo ponad towarzystwo innych ludzi i nie chciał się z nim na dłużej rozstawać. Idealne rozwiązanie.  
Tylko jak to zrobić? Sherlock nie miał pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać, ale zrozumiał, że skoro to najlepsze rozwiązanie musi podjąć próbę, żeby później nie żałować. Utrata Johna byłaby naprawdę bolesna i jeśli mógł zrobić cos, żeby jej uniknąć… nie stać go na unoszenie się dumą.   
Dlatego następnego dnia rano poszedł do księgarni i wykupił wszystkie możliwe podręczniki dotyczące nawiązywania i utrzymywania relacji i zagłębił się w nie na następne kilka dni, ledwo zauważając, że obok niego pojawiają się regularnie kolejne filiżanki z herbata i ciastka a od czasu do czasu jakiś posiłek.   
John cierpliwie przeczekał ten okres- oglądał TV, wychodził na zakupy, sprzątał, przygotował posiłki i tylko czasem zerkał w stronę swego współlokatora, żeby sprawdzić, co go tak zajmuje.   
Kiedy Sherlock skończył studiować zdobyte wiadomości przyznał się przed sobą, ze nadal nie czuje się mądrzejszy w tym temacie. Niektóre podręczniki twierdziły, że od dawna robił wszystko, co powinien, jako dobry przyjaciel. Inne z kolei im zaprzeczały, bo można było z nich wywnioskować, że traktuje Johna tak źle, że ten musi go bardzo mocno lubić (jeśli nie kochać) skoro go znosi tak długo.   
Inne dowodziły, że Sherlock nie ma szans na zbudowanie bardziej znaczącej i głębszej więzi z kimkolwiek, bo John nie jest do tego zdolny (ponieważ nie miał szansy nauczyć się budować więzi we wczesnym dzieciństwie), a prawdopodobnie także i sam Sherlock ma na tym polu spore deficyty.   
Sherlock był rozczarowany i wściekły. A nawet bardziej przerażony, że nie uda mu się zatrzymać Johna dla siebie. Co napełniało go dodatkowa rozpacza i złością. I wtedy zaczął na powrót zauważać cichą i spokojną, stałą obecność Johna.   
Johna, który miał już teraz swoje zdanie na niektóre tematy.  
\- Widziałem jakie czytasz książki.- zagaił pogodnie a Sherlock zwinął się z zażenowania. Powinien był pomyśleć o tym wcześniej, ale nie przywykł ukrywać tego, co robi przed Johnem.- Nie wiem, po co ci to wszystko, ale jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie musisz się aż tak starać. Możesz wreszcie uwierzyć, że zostanę i przestać się tym martwic.  
\- Ale jak?.. jak mam przestać się martwic, jeśli…  
„Jeśli nie wiem, jak co robić, żebyś chciał ze mną zostać.”-odważył się dokończyć tylko w myślach.   
John patrzył na niego uważnie i prawdopodobnie próbował zrozumieć o co tu chodzi tak naprawdę. Sherlock niemal żałował, że John nie może odgadnąć i zrozumieć jego uczuć- konieczność tłumaczenia mu tego była jak sól sypana na świeże rany. Dlatego nie miał zamiaru tego robić.   
\- Nieważne. Zapomnij o tym…  
John poprawił się na krześle.  
\- O czym mam zapomnieć?..  
\- O tym wszystkim…- zatoczył ręką łuk, obejmujący zarówno jego samego jak i książki porozrzucane dookoła.  
John znów się poruszył i zmarszczył przelotnie czoło, jakby z czegoś niezadowolony.  
\- To krzesło nie jest wygodne.-mruknął pod nosem. –Wolałbym żeby było szersze i bardziej… miękkie .  
\- To by było wtedy fotelem..- wypalił ze złością Sherlock. Chciał zmienić temat ale nie na taki przecież! To było jakieś takie…  
\- To w takim razie chce mieć fotel.- wygłosił ze zdecydowaniem w głosie John.- Kiedy będziesz miał pieniądze, kup mi fotel.   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dobrze. Jak sobie życzysz.- stwierdził zrezygnowany. Ta rozmowa zrobiła się tak trywialna, że aż nudna. Należało ją przerwać. Wstał i skierował się do kuchni ale zanim do niej doszedł, usłyszał zza pleców cos, co sprawiło, że znieruchomiał.  
\- Nie musisz się martwic, że odejdę. Nie musisz się bardziej starć i robić to, co każą w tych książkach. Ja już cię kocham.   
Sherlock serce zabiło mocniej i z jakiegoś powodu nie odważył się odwrócić. Powiedział za to bardzo cicho:  
\- Skąd to wiesz? Przecież…  
\- Nie jestem człowiekiem? Nie mam uczuć? Nie byłem nigdy kochany? Nie miałem gdzie się tego nauczyć?  
John nie wydawał się ani urażony, ani nawet zirytowany.  
\- Ale ja jestem człowiekiem. I myślę, że ktoś mnie kochał. A z TV i książek można się bardzo dużo nauczyć. I dużo jest tam o miłości. Albo o tym, co ludzie nią nazywają. Łatwo zrobić z tego definicje. Według niej już cię kocham. Nie musisz się martwic, że cię zostawię. Najwyraźniej nie wierzysz w to, ale dla pewności powtórzę to jeszcze raz- nie czuję najmniejszej ochoty na wyjeżdżanie gdziekolwiek. Ale chce mieć swój fotel.  
Sherlock zacisnął oczy, jakby z bólu, ale tak naprawdę chyba dlatego, że chciał się na czymś skupić.   
\- Oczywiście.- wydusił z siebie tylko.- Kupię ci najwygodniejszy fotel, jaki się da.- nie był w stanie się ruszyć.  
\- Wierzysz mi teraz?  
\- Nie wiem.- przyznał się detektyw.- Może za jakiś czas?..  
\- Może być. Zresztą- to tobie przeszkadza, nie mnie. Ja chce żebyś był żywy i zdrowy. I szczęśliwy.  
\- A teraz jeszcze mieć fotel…- nie wiedział, czemu to mówił, nie mógł się powstrzymać?  
\- Tak.- powiedział po prostu John i Sherlock wreszcie mógł się ruszyć. Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać herbatę. Był spokojny. Tylko… ręce mu się trzęsły tak, że nie był w stanie trafić do kubka i część herbaty wysypała się na blat.  
\- Nie…-zabrakło mu głosu, wiec przełknął ślinę i zaczął od nowa:- Nie chcesz się napić herbaty?  
John nie odpowiedział. Możliwe, że nie dosłyszał, wiec Sherlock mruknął cicho, tylko do siebie.  
\- OK i tak ci zorbie. W tym kubku, który lubisz.  
Zaparzył sobie i zaniósł do pokoju. John uniósł głowę znad gazety, która przeglądał z nudów.  
\- O! zrobiłeś mi herbatę. W tym ładnym kubku…   
\- Jest twój.  
\- Tak? –zdziwienie.-mam swój kubek?  
\- Lubisz go. A mnie jest wszystko jedno. Może być twój.   
\- To… miłe..-stwierdził odbierając gorący napój i od razu dodał:-Nie posłodzona?  
-oczywiście. Nie lubisz cukry.  
-Nie lubię.-skrzywił się odruchowo.-To zabija cały smak. Nie rozumiem, jak ty możesz…  
\- Wolę posłodzoną, tak, jak ty wolisz ten kubek od innych…chociaż to w sumie nie ma sensu.  
\- No tak.- zgodził się John, jakby ten mini wykład o wadze gustów był dla niego objawieniem.   
Zamilkli, na dłuższą chwile, skupieni na swoich myślach . to było dobre milczenie, spokojne i pełne ukontentowania.   
Takie, które mogło trwać długo i nikt nie poczułby się źle. Mogli tak siedzieć przez następne godziny i nie czuć upływającego czasu,.  
Wszystko było w porządku i nawet nadaktywny umysł Sherlocka ucichł na chwilę. A John… poczuł, że ma chyba cos, co ludzie nazywali domem. I to było rzeczywiście całkiem przyjemne uczucie.


End file.
